


Under the Skin

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Gen, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sotto la pelle</i> video-trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
